1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspending frame device, more particularly to a display suspending frame device for suspending a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Utility Model No. M338516 discloses a fixed type wall-mounted hanging frame for a display, which allows a display to be suspended. The hanging frame includes a securing base and two support frames. The two support frames can be locked to a rear face of the display and can be suspended from the securing base such that the display can be suspended or mounted vertically through the hanging frame.
Conventionally, the aforementioned hanging frame can be used for mounting a plurality of displays to form a video wall by enlarging the securing base and increasing the number of the support frames. However, due to the size of the securing base, and since the positions of the support frames cannot be adjusted upwardly or downwardly relative to the securing base when the support frames are mounted on the securing base, when a plurality of displays are suspended on the hanging frame, a clearance is often present between two adjacent ones of the displays that are mounted one above the other so that the displays cannot be interconnected seamlessly, thereby affecting the display quality of the video wall.